


i'm with you

by AngelycDevil



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, baby talk, shy bucky, they're effin' adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: A direct continuation ofi'd choose you





	

Steve chokes and Bucky spills the little bit of soup that’s left in the bowl trying to pound Steve’s back.

 _Okay, so, maybe not the right time,_ he admits to himself.

He wipes Steve’s face, ignoring the fact that Steve’s not even fighting him on this because he’s still stuck on what Bucky said and— _fuck_.

Bucky gets off the couch, bowl and ruined blanket in hand, and drops the blanket in the washing machine before dropping the bowl in the sink. Then washing it. And all of the other dirty dishes in the sink.

The apartment goes dead silent when Steve turns the TV off.

Bucky grits his teeth and _scrub, scrub, scrub_ s, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes. It’s stupid. Steve hasn’t even said anything.

But Bucky doesn’t know what he’s gonna do is Steve says no.

Bucky doesn’t think Steve would refuse. Well. Yes, it’s a big step and they’re gonna have to make some significant changes to their lives, but it’s a small price to have their own child, right?

He racks his brain, trying to think of a time they discussed kids. They must have—hypothetically—at one point. All couples do.

And no, they’re not _rich_ , but they have _enough_. Besides, his boss had been eyeing him for a promotion for the last couple of months anyway.

It’s _good_. They’re good.

He thinks.

He should’ve done a cost analysis before blurting his wishes out to Steve. He knows how Steve gets with money. It’s just the way he grew up. His mother’s nursing salary had been barely enough to cover anything. Steve’d spent most of his life counting pennies. Bucky should’ve known—he should’ve—

Thinking about it is one thing and he’s been doing a lot of that lately, but the process is long and expensive and Bucky should’ve _planned_ it.

“Buck.”

Bucky jumps to Steve standing beside him, wide-eyed and shivering.

“ _Jesus_ , Steve, what are you doing? Get back to the couch.” Bucky washes his hands free of dishwasher soap and herds Steve out of the kitchen, holding onto him just in case. “For the love of—“

“Bucky,” Steve rasps out. “Bucky, stop. Just—Just a minute. Stop.”

Bucky stops and Steve turns to face him. A small apostrophe appears on Steve’s cheek and Bucky doesn’t know how to read it. It could mean anyth—

“A baby, huh?”

Bucky ducks his head and nods, doing his best to ignore the fact that his cheeks are slowly turning tomato-red.

Steve’s fingers are ice-cold on his cheek and his heart skips a beat. “You wanna be a dad, Buck? Taking care of me not enough?”

“That’s not—”

“Okay,” Steve says simply.

Bucky stares at him. “…okay?”

Steve’s smile grows, with a hint of exasperation. “Okay. We can have a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
